To Love Thy Enemy
by Zaikia
Summary: Jayden finally graduated from college and gets a job at Ark Industries. The only bad thing: her boss is Peter Fleming, her enemy and Jayden HATES him with a fiery passion. Now she has to cooperate with him if she wants to keep her job.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Thy Enemy**

**Summary: **Jayden finally graduated from college and gets a job at Ark Industries. The only bad thing: her boss is Peter Fleming, her enemy and Jayden HATES him with a fiery passion. Now she has to cooperate with him if she wants to keep her job.

_**Chapter 1**_

Jayden could remember the last time she was this happy. She had finally graduated from college and even at 32-years old, she felt successful. She had gotten two majors; one in business and one in literature.

For half of the time, she worked for a company, Ark Industries now that she had gotten a job there. For the other half, she worked as a writer. She had only sold 3 novels; fantasy and sci-fi mostly. Vampires, dragons...anything that was mythology.

Jayden sighed as the wind gently blew through her mid-back length, black hair with green streaks. She combed a few fingers through her hair and set her emerald eyes on the building before her. "Well, here we go." she mused to herself and walked into the building.

She walked up to the check-in desk, her knee-high boots thudding along the tile floors. A woman in her early 40's sat at the desk, typing away on her computer. She looked up as Jayden approached and smiled. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

"My name is Jayden Smith, I just got a job here today." Jayden replied, fixing her bag strap when it almost fell off her shoulder.

The woman typed Jayden's name into the computer and smiled. "Ah, you are right on time Miss Smith. You have an appointment with Mr. Fleming in 15 minutes. His office is on the 40th floor."

_Fleming...? _Jayden thought. _Why does that name sound familiar? _

She shrugged it away and hopped onto the elevator. She went all the way up to the 40th floor and walked out of the elevator when it dinged. "Hello, are you here for an appointment?" the lady, most likely the secretary asks.

"Yeah, Jayden Smith."

The secretary typed in Jayden's name. "Oh yes, go right in. Mr. Fleming is waiting for you now."

_Okay...creepy. And that name is getting more familiar to me..._Jayden thought when she made a face and walked into the office. It was very spacious, with large floor to ceiling windows. "I wonder what would happen if someone just threw themselves out...that would be a big hole." she said to herself, snickering.

She glanced over to the wooden desk and saw the name thing on the desk. _Peter Fleming..._she thought and then blinked. _Wait...I know that name! That's-!_

"Were you waiting long?" a male voice from behind her asks.

Jayden whirled around, glaring into the face of a man in his late thirties, early 40's. "You!" she pointed at him.

He blinked, confused by her words. "Yes?"

"Peter Fleming..." she said the name with disgust. "Remember me?"

"No, can I have your name?"

She clicked her jaw three times, a thing she did whenever she was mad or annoyed. "Jayden Smith."

"Smith..." Fleming mused to himself, thinking. He suddenly smirked and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Ah yes, I remember you."

Jayden crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw clicking three more times. She _hated _Fleming with a fiery passion and she was sure he hated her too. She remembered the first time she had met Fleming, she was in high school and he was in college.

Fleming is (or was) a friend of her parents, whom would've been alive now, they would be at least twenty years older than Fleming. And Fleming was what, ten years older than her? Seemed likely.

"How are you?" Fleming suddenly asks.

Jayden blinked, but her glare returned, her lips pursed into a thin line. "Why do you want to know _Fleming_?" she spat. "My life is none of your business."

Fleming gave a nod, understanding. "Very well, shall we start our appointment?" he motioned to the chair that sat across from his own.

She huffed and sat down in the chair, crossing her legs Indian style. Her jaw clicked again three more times and Fleming knew what that meant. "Did the secretary tell you anything more?"

"No," she grumbled. "Why?"

This time, Fleming smirked instead of grinned. "I'm your boss."

Jayden felt like something inside her brain snapped and all she wanted to do was strangle the man sitting across from her. Her body shook from anger and without a word, she lunged across the desk and grabbed the front of Fleming's shirt. "You're _what?_" she hissed, venom dripping from her words.

No one and (I repeat), no one has the _guts _to threaten Peter Fleming. Unless you're crazy. Fleming just stared at her with icy blue eyes (I think they're blue), that smirk still on his face. "I am your boss and unless you want to keep your job,"

Jayden snarled right in his face and released him, nearly pushing him out of his chair. Fleming fixed his suit as she sat down, legs crossed Indian style and emerald eyes burning holes into his own.

She once again clicked her jaw three times and Fleming was already annoyed with that. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" she clicked her jaw three times again.

"_That_."

"Oh," this time, it was her turn to smirk and she clicked her jaw three times again. "You should know its a habit of mine whenever I'm mad or annoyed."

"It's annoying."

"You're annoying." she countered back. "So, were you threatening me? Unless I want to keep my job..."

"You'll do whatever I say. You are _my _employee and I am _your _boss."

"Jeez, you act like I belong to you or sumthin'." she grumbled and realized how wrong that sounded.

"I can make that happen." he spoke.

She grumbled something underneath her breath. "What do you want from me Fleming? I don't have all day."

"I want you to cooperate with me." he replied, putting his elbows on his desk.

She raised a dark eyebrow. "What do I get out of it?" she asks.

"You have two majors, one in business and one in literature. I assume you have enough money to last you a lifetime, but what would happen if it were to...disappear?" he asks and Jayden's emerald eyes narrowed.

"I would find the culprit and beat the shit out of him. You forget Fleming, I'm also a hacker." she grinned. "I could hack into your computer tonight and you wouldn't even know until tomorrow night."

"Actually," he began and her grin faded. "I _would _know. My computer is more advanced than yours and it would detect not only when my computer is hacked, but also the hacker."

She clicked her jaw three times, annoyed. "I hate you Peter Fleming."

He just grinned and handed her a paper. "This is the information you'll need to begin. Since you'll need time to cool down, come in tomorrow at 9 a.m. Sharp."

She snatched the paper from him with a glare, stood up and walked out without another word. Her one thought:

_I am going to kill him. _

…...

"_So, how was your first day?" _Maria, Jayden's younger sister asks.

"I didn't work today because I almost took my boss's head off." Jayden grumbled. "He said for me to cool down and go in at 9 a.m. Tomorrow."

"_Who's yer boss?" _

"Peter Fleming."

"_Damn, I feel sorry for you. That guy is a billionaire jerk and the CEO of Ark Industries." _

Jayden sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as the time read 11:30. "I gotta get up in the morning. I'll talk to you later."

"_G'night sis." _

Jayden hung up and turned the light off. "I will kill that bastard." she muttered before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Thy Enemy**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Journal # 2, October 4__th__, 2010, 11:12 a.m._

_How often does it happen that you want to take your boss's head off? I mean, Fleming is such a freaking jerk! No wonder I hate his guts! But I had the most, wonderful dream last night. I dreamt that I threw Fleming out the window and he went SPLAT! _

_It was actually pretty funny and I woke up laughing with tears in my eyes. But work today...ugh, what a boring-ass day so far! There was nothing to do and I just either played games or worked on my novel. I guess they didn't have anything for me to work on. Although, I did meet a girl named Pepper. _

_She's actually really nice and doesn't give a damn about Fleming at all. She's really pretty too, copper brown hair and hazel eyes. Thing is, I'm 6 inches taller than her and she's two years older than me. She has a boyfriend, no kids. _

_Well, guess I should end this journal. Pepper and I are going out for lunch to learn more about each other. Mmm...tacos. _

_End journal, 11:22 a.m. _

Jayden saved her journal on her flash drive and took it out of the computer. Making sure she had everything, she met up with Pepper outside. "So, how's your first say going so far?" she asks as they walked down the street towards Taco Bell.

Jayden shrugged. "Fine, but boring. What time do you leave?"

"Around 4, you?"

"Five thirty and I earn 20 dollars an hour, so it's pretty good." Jayden replied. "I live in a two bedroom, two bath apartment. It's pretty nice and has a wonderful view of the city."

"Yeah, I live with my boyfriend." Pepper said when they entered Taco Bell and ordered. Once they got their food, they sat down at a table and began to eat. "Why do you hate Fleming so much?"

"Because he's a self-centered, arrogant asswipe." Jayden clicked her jaw three times. "He was friends with my parents, but I hated him because he reminded me of someone I met during high school. Exactly the same personality." she grumbled. "He has the have bodyguards and all that..."

"Because he's the CEO of Ark Industries. There's plenty of people whom have tried to assassinate him." Pepper added.

Jayden looked out the window and sighed. "True that."

They returned to the Ark Industries building and got back work. When Jayden logged back onto her computer, an email popped up.

"_You have one new email." _the computerized female voice said.

Jayden opened up the email and began to read:

_Employees of Ark Industries: _

_There is a dinner/dance planned for Friday night from 6 p.m. Till 10 p.m. I expect at least 200 of employees there Friday night. When you come in, say your name and it will either be on the list or not be on the list. I hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely, _

_Peter Fleming_

Just as she closed out of the email, Pepper came up to her office-box thingy. "You get the email?" she asks.

"Yeah." Jayden replied.

"Are you going?"

"Really? You'd ask me that. I wouldn't go even if he got down on his knees and begged."

Pepper frowned. "But I don't wanna be alone there. I don't know anyone else here."

Jayden sighed and slammed her head down on her desk. "Fine...I'll go. But you owe me."

…...

There was still a small string of hatred between them, he knew that much. Jayden hated him more and Fleming hated her less. She had grown up a lot since he last saw her, now a woman, but still looked very young.

_**Why don't you just kill her? She'll be a problem. **_Chess hissed.

Fleming put a couple fingers to his right temple. "She'll never know who Chess is..or what I do for example."

_**But she'll figure it out. And she'll tell everyone. But you are right Peter, keep her in the dark and she won't figure anything out. Unless she's adventurous. **_

_She is adventurous. _Fleming thought. Besides, he had things to do tonight.

…...

Jayden loved to go jogging. It helped her maintain her weight and made her feel good about herself. She had music pounding in her ears, but just low enough for her to hear other sounds. She walked over train tracks and into a junkyard when she suddenly heard faint voices through her music.

Jayden turned off her music and listened closely. It was a male voice, pleading. _I know it's none of my business, but someone is probably injured or worse...dead. _She put her Ipod away and headed off to the source of the voices.

The voices became louder as she walked down a walkway between crushed cars. Jayden finally heard a gunshot and a voice cry out. "Please! I promise I'll have it by tomorrow1"

"I'm afraid your time is up." a different, deeper male voice said and Jayden's eyes narrowed.

_That voice sounds familiar...Fleming? _She thought and got closer, poking her head around the corner of crushed cars. She saw a young man died to a chair, with people standing around him. One guy was wearing a weird mask and had a gun in his right hand. _Oh shit! Drug dealers!_

"Please! I have a kid on the way!" the young man cried out.

The masked guy tsked. "Too late." he put the gun to the young man's forehead and pulled the trigger. Jayden actually cringed as the bullet tore through the flesh, blood dripping down from the fatal wound. "Dump his body and get rid of the evidence." the masked guy holstered his gun.

"Jesus..." Jayden whispered.

All of a sudden, the masked guy began to turn his gaze to her, but she quickly hid behind the cars. She then suddenly got an idea and quickly rushed down the walkway, finding the perfect place. Jayden got on top of a crane and struggled to push the cars over. "Come on you-!" she struggled and finally pushed the cars.

They made loud, clattering sounds when they hit the ground, causing many yells of surprise. "What the hell was that?" one guy asks.

"It could be that ghost who's been hanging around. Some people say she was murdered here and now her ghost haunts the junkyard."

"There are no such things as ghosts." the masked guy scoffed.

Jayden grinned. _That's what you think. _She thought and tried to push another thing of cars over. She suddenly heard a gunshot and a bullet whizzed by her head. Her entire being froze.

"I don't hear anything."

"That doesn't matter, they're still here."

Jayden carefully and quietly jumped to the ground, her boots making soft pattering sounds. _Alright, I need to get out of here before I get shot. _

For her to act, she put her ear-plugs into her ears, but didn't turn the music on. She began to quickly jog and then a gun was cocked. "Don't move girly!" one of the men shouted.

Jayden froze in her steps and put her hands up. "Um-."

"Shut up." the guy demanded as he approached her. "Turn around."

She turned around and the guy pushed her roughly until they reached the more clear area. The guy roughly pushed her towards the masked guy. "Caught her sneaking around."

"I wasn't sneaking around." Jayden said calmly. "I was going for a jog and ran into you."

"Really?" the masked guy asks. "Why would, a young woman like you, take a jog late this night?"

Jayden shrugged. "It's cooler."

"Then it wasn't you who pushed the cars?"

"What cars?"

The masked guy sighed in annoyance and pointed to the cars she had pushed. "Oh...I never heard anything." Jayden said. "I was just taking a jog."

The masked guy stared at her for a moment and that's when she realized the pupils of his eyes were chess pieces. _What a freak. _She thought.

"Alright, let her go."

Jayden mentally sighed in relief and got out of there as quickly as possible. She actually ran all the way to her apartment complex and collapsed onto her bed as soon as she got inside.

"That was freaking insane...I can't believe I lived through that." she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Thy Enemy**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Okay….I have a bad feeling about Fleming. Was it him or someone else last night? _Jayden thought as she entered the elevator to go up to the 40th floor, Fleming's office. Her emerald eyes narrowed. _Well, I am going to find out today. _

DING

She stepped off the elevator and approached Fleming's office. His secretary stood up. "Wait, you're not supposed-."

Jayden pushed the smaller woman aside and barged right into Fleming's office. Her emerald eyes met his icy blue ones. "We…..need…..to talk."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fleming, she just barged right in." the secretary said, glaring at Jayden.

Fleming waved his hand. "It's quite alright Sandra. Leave us; we do need to have a talk."

'Sandra' left, closing the doors behind her. Fleming heard Jayden click her jaw three times and he sighed. _What now? _"Is there something I can help you with Jayden?"

Jayden clicked her jaw three times again as she approached the wooden desk.

**BAM!**

Her fist connected with his cheek, sending Fleming out of his chair and onto the carpet. "What's with the weird eyes eh Fleming?" she snarled, going around to him. "Your pupils were fucking chess pieces. What's up with that?"

Fleming stood up without a word, his back to her. He brushed off his suit and sighed. Jayden tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

All of a sudden, Fleming grabbed the letter opener off his desk and slammed Jayden up against the nearest wall. Jayden gave a quiet groan when the back of her head hit the wall. She looked up at Fleming and her eyes slightly widened.

The pupils of his eyes were chess pieces, specifically a knight and a rook. Fleming had one arm holding her against the wall while he slowly raised his hand with the letter opener closer to her face. "There are many ways I could kill you with just this letter opener." He spoke, a darker tone to his voice. "I could….cut open your jugular vein….slit your throat, paralyze you."

She was slightly afraid to move, but kept her ground. "You won't kill me."

His eyes lit up in amusement. "Oh? And why not?"

"Fleming won't let you. As much as I hate to admit it, even Fleming doesn't hate me that much. Not enough to kill me." Jayden replied. "And you're _not _Fleming."

He chuckled. "I knew you would figure it out sooner or late. I am Chess, his alter ego."

"More like psychotic personality."

He laughed. "You never cease to amaze me Jayden." The letter opener came closer to her face, the tip of it on her cheek.

BAM!

Her knee kicked him where-the-sun-doesn't-shine and she made her way towards the door. But then a hand grabbed her hair and threw her onto the floor, on her stomach. She groaned, feeling a dull throbbing in the back of her mind. She was about to get up, but a hand grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back, a knee on her back keeping her down.

"Ow! What are you doing? Lemme go!" she struggled to get free, but Chess only twisted her arm further, causing her to cry out. He rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and she let out a cry of pain when the sharp point of the letter opener pierced her skin. Blood immediately ran down her toned arm as he began to carve into her skin.

_**Chess, what the fuck are you doing? **_

Chess smirked at Fleming's voice. _Putting Jayden in her place. A little discipline and she'll leave us alone. _

BAM!

Jayden's other fist shot upwards, connecting with Chess's jaw. He dropped the bloodied letter opener and fell to the ground with a groan. She quickly covered her bleeding arm and ran out of the office and into the nearest restroom. Panting, she turned on the water and began to run cold water over her arm.

The letters F-L-E were carved into her skin. "Fleming must have multiple personality disorder or sumthin' along the lines of that." She whispered to herself and put a hand on her face, sighing.

…..

_Journal #3, October 5__th__, 2010, 6:30 p.m. _

_I left work early today, lied about a 'family emergency'. I am now at my apartment, my arm bandaged up and writing this journal. I have concluded that Fleming does indeed, have multiply personality disorder or dissociate identity disorder. _

_This 'Chess' persona seems really dangerous and I'll have to be careful around him. I guess this Chess persona could awaken any time. I don't think he wanted to kill me…maybe to try to teach me a lesson. _

_Anyway, the dinner/slash dance is on Friday and I am SO not looking forward to it. But Pepper asked me to go and I don't break promises. _

_I guess that's all I have to say. _

_End journal, 6:34 p.m. _

…..

"What happened to your arm?" Pepper asks on Friday as they met up outside.

"Oh," Jayden cracked her arm a few times. "Had a slight accident earlier this week. No big deal about it." She shrugged and the two walked down the street. It didn't take them long to reach the Ark Industries building. They gave their names and were allowed inside.

"Some party." Pepper muttered.

"Agreed." Jayden said, staring at her drink. Fruit punch with just a tang of alcohol in it. "I wonder if this punch was poisoned."

"If it was poisoned, we would all be dead now." Pepper said.

Suddenly, Jayden's phone went off and she flipped it open.

**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**Meet me in my office in ten minutes. **

**Fleming**

Jayden fumed silently. _How did that bastard get my number? _She thought angrily, clicking her jaw three times. She closed her phone and put it in her purse. "I'll be back in a little bit." she said before Pepper could ask and made sure to grab her purse as she left.

Jayden made sure she had her stun gun and wandered up to Fleming's office on the 40th floor. She didn't see any lights, just the moonlight. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, walking into the office. "Fleming?" she called out, looking around carefully. "I know you're in here."

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around, only to be met with Fleming's face. "Je-! Don't scare me like that. What do you want now? Carve your name into my skin even more?"

"Forgive me for Chess's behavior. He is a little…." Fleming tried to find the right word. "Protective."

Jayden scoffed. "Protective?" she held up her arm. "The guy was _carving your name into my arm_! What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"I have been trying to get rid of him and-." Fleming suddenly stopped, letting out a very small groan. He held his head in his hands and Jayden blinked.

_Maybe I should leave. _She thought and made a break for the door, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her backwards roughly. She caught her heel on the carpet and fell hard onto the floor, on her back. She groaned, touching the back of her head tenderly. _Goddamn him….! _

She suddenly felt soft fabric against her bare legs and her eyes popped open as Fle….er, Chess grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on the floor. Jayden's emerald eyes widened as she struggled from beneath him. "What the hell is your problem? Let go! Get off!"

"You have become quite a nuisance." Chess spoke, his eyes glaring down into hers. He put both of her wrists in one hand while his other one hovered over her face. Cool fingertips traced her jaw line, going down to her neck to trace the silvery scars there. "Hmm, where did these scars come from?"

She shivered when his fingers teased her skin. "None of your fucking business, I'd rather face Fleming than you!"

Chess grinned. "I am sure he would think the same thing. It's unfortunate I can't kill you because I promised Peter I wouldn't."

"Why would _you _promise anything? To Fleming for that matter." She hissed and she shivered again when his index finger traced her bare arm.

"I do whatever it takes to protect him, even from women like you." Chess hissed back. "Peter is my host and I will not let anyone kill him, not you or anybody else." He grabbed Jayden's jaw and forcefully made her look at him. "There's something about you that Peter likes. That's the _only _reason why I didn't just slit your throat."

Jayden glared at Chess, feeling his fingers begin to leave bruises on her skin. "What do you want from me?"

"I'll make you a deal," Chess began. "You keep your mouth shut about both Peter and I and I will not be forced to kill you."

"I thought you said you promised Fleming not to kill me."

"Some promises are meant to be broken." He replied. "But in this case, I will not break my word. It would…_break my heart_ to see Peter heart-broken over you. So, what's your choice?"

She was silent for a moment. "Fine, but I get to punch you or Fleming whenever I can."

He frowned. "Deal." And he released her.

Jayden quickly got up and grabbed her purse, hurrying out of the room. She gently touched her jaw, feeling bruises already beginning to appear. She sighed and put her head in her hand. "I should've killed him when I had the chance. Now look what I got myself into."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love Thy Enemy**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Journal #4 October 15__th__, 2010. 12:13 p.m. _

_Well, I guess I can say our little 'deal' is pulling off. I'm keeping my mouth shut and Chess hasn't resurfaced since that night. Fleming tried to apologize for Chess's actions (which was quite surprising), but all I did was wave it off. I can see that Chess is protective of his host. _

_(Sighs) Anyway, my arm is just about done healing; I'm wearing a long sleeve right now. It's getting colder and Halloween is approaching too. One of my favorite holidays. _

_Did I ever say why I write these journals? _

_I guess not…_

_I write these journals because it helps me keep track of what's been going on around me. Makes it a lot easier too. Anyhoo, I finished my fourth novel (Finally!), it took me forever to finish it. I'm gonna send it to my publisher tonight and see what she thinks of it. _

_Got no more to say. _

_End journal, 12:16 p.m. _

"Fleming's been awfully nice to you lately." Pepper spoke as they ate their lunch, Chinese.

Jayden blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about Pepper." She took a bite of her rice.

"Of course you do Jay." Pepper frowned. "Ever since the party, Fleming has been awfully nice to you. Do you know why?"

Jayden sighed, closing one eye. "We have seemed to solve our differences. I don't hate him anymore, but I don't practically like him either."

Pepper smiled. "See how easy that was?"

Jayden rolled her eyes. After lunch, the two went back to work just in time to have Fleming begin his speech. Marty Voyt stood beside him in full uniform. "What's he talking about?" Pepper asks.

"Have no clue, sumthin' about someone called 'The Cape'." Jayden replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Must be a freak."

BANG! BANG!

There were two loud gunshots and Jayden watched in complete horror as they both hit Fleming in the shoulder and on the left side of his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud and everyone began screaming. "Get them out of here!" Marty shouted, guiding people away from the scene.

Worriness washed through Jayden's body and without a word, she kicked her heels off and rushed over to the scene. She knelt down beside Fleming, cringing at the two gunshot wounds. "The paramedics are on their way." Marty said calmly as he also knelt beside Fleming, looking up at the windows of the many buildings in Palm City.

Jayden frowned. "Fleming. Hey, wake up!" she slapped him. "You ain't dying on me you _baka_." She said in Japanese and watched as Fleming's icy blue eyes opened.

"Make sure you catch the assassin." He sighed, ignoring that he just got shot.

Marty chuckled. "Sure thing boss. Hey," he looked at Jayden. "Take care of him."

Jayden gave a mock salute. "Will do chief."

…..

Jayden didn't go to the hospital when Fleming was taken to the emergency room. He was a strong man, he'd be alright. It was 6:30 by the time she got into her apartment, took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. She began working on her fifth novel when her cell phone rang.

**CALLING: **

**PETER FLEMING**

Jayden rolled her eyes and answered the call. "What is it Fleming?"

"_Get me out of here." _Came the annoyed, tired voice of Fleming.

Jayden blinked. "Why?"

"_I do not like hospitals very much." _He replied in a monotone.

Jayden put her free arm across her chest. "What'd the doctor say?"

"_If you're asking if I'll live, I will. Said I would have to spend a few days to make sure I don't go into shock or die in my sleep." _

Jayden smirked to herself and she plopped down on the couch. "Well Fleming, I'd have to say the doctor is right about that. Besides, a few days in the hospital will give you time to think."

"_You can't do this to me." _

"Sure I can Fleming." She smirked even more. "Get some rest." And she hung up. She laughed to herself, the sound of Fleming's voice in her mind as he begged her to get him out of the hospital. "Ah, sweet revenge." She laughed. "And I need a few days off anyway."

She worked on her novel until 2 in the morning and then slept in till 2 in the afternoon the next day. She didn't mean to oversleep, but it felt good. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she called Pepper up (since it was her day off) and suggested they go see a movie. They saw _Real Steel _with Hugh Jackman in it and they were laughing when they left the movie theater.

"Wow, that movie was really good." Pepper smiled. "Hugh Jackman is so handsome." She sighed dreamily.

"He played a really good Wolverine." Jayden added to the conversation. Her phone rang from her pocket and she rolled her eyes, answering it. "Yes? Released already? Can't you call a limo? Yeah…someone might try to kill you." She sighed. "Alright, I'll come get you. Be there in about 20 minutes."

"Fleming?" Pepper asks.

Jayden nodded. She dropped Pepper off in five and it took her 15 minutes to get to the hospital. When she walked into Fleming's hospital room, his injured shoulder (which was his left or arm actually) was in a cast and he was dressed in regular clothes.

"No suit?"

"I didn't have one." He tossed her some keys and she easily caught them. "The keys to my apartment."

"Aren't you married?"

"I _was_ married, but my wife died ten years ago and my daughter disappeared. I got rid of my ring."

"Oh…well then let's go."

…..

When they got to Fleming's apartment, Jayden was amazed by how luxurious it was. _I bet this place cost thousands of dollars. _She thought as she set the keys down on the kitchen counter. "How long are you away from work?"

"Till Monday." He replied.

_That's only three days. Thank god today is Thursday. _She thought. "I hate to ask…but can you stay here by yourself or do you want me to stay here?"

"I'm 42-years old. I think I can manage." He replied and as she opened her mouth, he continued. "However, my bodyguards are off this weekend and I would appreciate if you could stay to make sure no one kills me in my sleep."

Jayden sighed. "Alright….but this is the only time Fleming."

"When are you going to start calling me Peter?"

"When I feel like it." she said and then left. About a half hour later, she came back and Fleming showed her the guest room (which was surprising to her at least). "Again, why did I agree to this?"

His icy blue eyes met her emerald green ones and Jayden felt those eyes burning into her own. "Think of it as bonding time." He replied. "Coffee?"

"I wouldn't bond with you if we were stuck in a tiny elevator and no, I don't want coffee. I hate that crap." She made a face of disgust and Fleming shrugged, making his own cup. She didn't hate him, but he wasn't on the top ten of her 'cool people' list. Pepper was number 1, Fleming being an 11 or 12. "Hn….I'm gonna go work on my novel." She mumbled and walked into the guest room, closing the door.

She worked on her novel until 8 p.m. and decided to take a break. She winced as her knuckles cracked loudly and sighed, pushing her laptop off her lap and leaving the guest room. Fleming was sitting comfortably on the couch and he looked up as she entered the kitchen. "Evening." He said, sipping his coffee.

"It's night Fleming, not evening." She corrected. "And coffee stunts your growth."

"A myth." He seemed amused.

Her emerald eyes narrowed and she rolled her eyes as she opened the cupboard, pulling out a box of oatmeal cookies. _Honestly, how can he drink that stuff? I can live without coffee and it does stunt your growth. He'll be shorter than me when he gets into his 60's. _She turned around to walk back to the guest bedroom, but she was surprised to see Fleming in front of her.

His sling for his injured shoulder was gone and then she realized he had her trapped between him and the counter. Her emerald eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

What _was _he doing? He heard faint laughter in the back of his mind. Most likely Chess's fault. But no, he wanted to do this himself. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her roughly and passionately. Jayden's emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers as she realized what was going on. She never expected this. No, she half expected him to kick her out or at least yell at her (Fleming never yelled anyway unless he had to).

But she never expected him to kiss her.

His lips were firm, yet soft against her own. She clearly remembered her first kiss. She was 16, it was her birthday and she had been kissed by the boy she had a crush on. However, it was just a game and she found him dating her enemy the next day. She hadn't been kissed ever since. The man, the same man she hated for years, was kissing her in his apartment, in his kitchen.

Her mind was screaming no, but her heart was screaming yes. The temptation to kiss him back was overwhelming, but she wouldn't. Kissing Fleming felt…_wrong_. She raised her hands to his chest and with a gasp, pushed him away. Curling her fist, she swung and her fist connected with his cheek. He staggered backwards into the counter and collapsed onto the tile floor.

Without a word, Jayden just walked to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She stood there for a few moments and the slumped to the ground. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and closing her eyes, she didn't bother to stop them from falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love Thy Enemy**

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Miss Smith, Mr. Fleming wants to see you in his office ASAP." _Sandra said on the other line and then hung up. Jayden slammed the phone down on the receiver angrily and then stood up, passing by people who didn't dare threaten to cross her path.

She was angry- scratch angry, she was pissed off. Majorly. After the little _incident_, Jayden had left as quickly as she could, forgetting about her stuff, except her laptop. She'd have to go back to Fleming's apartment to get the rest of her stuff.

She stepped out of the elevator on the 40th floor and passed Sandra's desk, who glared at Jayden before she stepped into Fleming's office.

"I don't care what you do, just get it done." Fleming said quietly, yet harshly into the phone and then set it down on the receiver, glancing up as Jayden approached his desk. "Jayden."

She glared at him and sat down in the chair. "What do you want?"

"Jayden, can you at least try to speak politely?" he questioned and only got three clicks of her jaw as an answer. "Miss Smith, I've called you up here to inform you that you are now my assistant."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not gonna be your assistant. I can't even stand you right now." she replied angrily.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice."

"Too bad, I'm not going to be your assistant, so _piss off_." she snarled and stood up, walking towards the door. She just put her hand on the doorknob when Fleming spoke.

"Jayden, if you walk out that door, I will fire you."

Fleming saw her shoulders tense up and her grip on the doorknob became tighter. "If you fire me, I'll go to the police and tell them about both you and Chess."

"I know where you live; Chess will kill you."

"Not if I leave first." She countered back.

Fleming sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Chess spoke up. _**Peter, if you can't handle her, I'll take care of her. **_

_No, she's mine damnit! I'll take care of it! _

"I'll wipe your entire computer clean and you'll lose everything, including your money and everything you've worked for…or…your family…"

This time, she flinched and turned around to glare at him. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me."

She fully turned to him, hands clenched at her sides. Jayden's jaw clicked three times. "Like you're doing to Marty?" she questioned and Fleming opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. "I'm not stupid Fleming. Marty ain't doing this of his own free will. You threatened to harm his family if he didn't agree to work for you."

"How did you get so smart?"

"You're a manipulate, sick fuck." She hissed.

He sighed. "As the way I see right now, you have two options. You can A; become my assistant and work for me and I promise no harm to you or your family or B; you walk out that door…" Fleming didn't have to finish the sentence.

Jayden was silent for a moment and he saw the murderous intent in her eyes. "….Fine….." she said quietly. "I'll become your assistant."

_All taken care of. _Fleming mentally smirked at Chess, who only rolled his eyes.

_**Whatever. **_

"You won't hurt my family?"

Fleming's icy blue eyes met her emerald ones, filled with anger yet another emotion.

Fear.

"Nor you. You have my complete and honest word Jayden." He replied truthfully, standing up and walking around his desk to approach her. Her head was down, her black hair hiding her face. He quirked an eyebrow when her shoulders trembled and she brought her hands up to her face, roughly wiping at her eyes.

"Oh Jayden….." he murmured and slipped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her to him. She just let him pull her towards him and buried her face in his shirt. His other arm curled around her back, her head tucked underneath his chin.

"Why are you doing this to me….?" She asked quietly, her voice somewhat eerie and unemotional. Fleming never noticed the knife she pulled out from underneath her blouse until she rammed it right into his gut. He yelled out in pain and immediately fell to the ground when she yanked the knife out of his gut.

Fleming saw the insane look in her eyes as his vision blurred.

"Payback's a bitch." She whispered, smiling.

"Why am I doing this to you?" Fleming's voice snapped Jayden out of her fantasy. Jayden opened her eyes halfway, blinking a few times. He gently pushed her away slightly by her shoulders and then grabbed her face with both hands, leaning forwards only so their lips were just mere inches apart. "Because…you're the only one I can trust."

Before he could close the gap, there was a knock on the door and Sandra's voice. "Mr. Fleming, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you have another appointment."

Fleming growled. "Of course, a moment Sandra." He spoke and then glanced down at Jayden. "You can take the rest of the day off, if you want. Tomorrow you will start as my assistant and you will work in my office." He gently turned her around and pushed her forwards. "Go on, I have another appointment."

…..

Jayden wished her fantasy came true. She wished she had hid a blade underneath her blouse and killed him. She wished a lot of things that didn't come true. She buried her face in her pillow and sighed. That's when her cell phone went off and she looked at it.

**Do you like Italian? **

Jayden's emerald eyes narrowed when she realized it was Fleming. She texted back an answer.

_Why? _

**Be ready by six. Wear something decent. **

"That damn man-!" she bellowed, threatening to throw her phone across the room, but decided not to. "Wear something decent my ass." She mumbled.

By the time 6 o'clock came by, Fleming waited outside Jayden's apartment building, checking his watch again. She was one minute late. He then heard the door opening and looked up to see Jayden walk down the steps, a stunning black one-strapped dress showing every curve and flat black shoes. Her hair was halfway up, her bangs hanging down.

He glanced to the silvery scars along her neck and collarbone and furrowed his brows. How did she get those? "Are we going or are we gonna stand around? It's a little chilly out." Her sarcastic voice reached his ears.

They entered the restaurant at 6:15 and got their table, waiting to order. Meanwhile, Jayden heard some girls whispering.

"Oh my god, that's Peter Fleming."

"Why is he with a girl like her? I'm jealous."

Jayden narrowed her eyes, snapping her head to glare at the girls and they inched back. And that's when a foot connected with her shin. "Fu-." She hissed, gritting her teeth in pain. "What the fuck was that for you bastard?"

"Language." He merely said and she just glared at him.

After they ate their food, Jayden just wanted to sleep. Italian food made her sleepy. Her eyes were half open and she breathed out through her nose.

"You look tired." Fleming spoke as he paid the bill.

"Italian food makes me sleepy." She replied quietly, staring at nothing.

"Shall we leave then?"

The two left the restaurant and headed back to Jayden's apartment. "Y'know, I hate saying this, but you can come in if you want." She spoke. He followed her inside without a word and mentally commented on how clean her apartment was. "Yes, I know how clean my apartment is." She took her hair out of the braid and let it flow down her back. She never noticed Fleming staring at her until she turned around. Her emerald eyes narrowed. "What?"

He approached her and she attempted to back away, but his hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Before she could question him, his lips were on hers for the second time. Her eyes closed by themselves like they had a mind of their own and began to kiss back. Next thing she knew, she found herself pinned against her couch with lips attacking her neck and a hand on her bare thigh.

"W-wait….." she gasped, putting her hands on his shoulders to push him away. "This isn't…..r-right…" she groaned when his hand trailed up further.

He put one finger on her lips. "Never gone this far?"

She glared at him. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no." he replied and got off, standing up and fixing his suit. "Very well, I will wait. But I expect you to be at work on time tomorrow." And then he left.

_Oh god….did he just…..say what I thought he said? _


End file.
